The present invention is directed to the field of safety devices. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a safety net system and mounting bracket and stanchion therefor to prevent unwary workmen from stepping/riding off the loading dock of an open overhead door or entering other unsafe areas unaware.
A variety of gates, guards, and netting devices have been devised to limit unwary access to the precipice formed by the end of a loading bay dock when the door is opened. The present invention is directed to a safety net system and mounting bracket system which affords an effective, yet simple method, of preventing work-related injuries resulting from workmen and visitors to a warehouse from stepping off the end of a dock, into an open, uncovered pit, area under repair, or the like.
The safety net of the present invention is designed to block ingress/egress to a dangerous area to prevent someone from accidently driving/walking into such an area unaware and incurring an injury. The safety net system of the present invention may also be used to prevent injury by limiting access to any of a number of other dangerous areas including, but not limited to oil changing pits, poorly lit stairs, high-traffic areas in a warehouse, etc. A point of novelty of the present invention resides in the unique configuration of the brackets which include a first primary bracket for attachment to the door rail that has a first acute included angle and a pair of protruding ears that receive a secondary removable bracket which has a 90° included angle and a flange which is bent at a second acute angle which exceeds the first acute angle. The secondary bracket fits between the two protruding ears of the primary bracket. The two brackets engage to form a right angle to hold the safety net across the open doorway. A third smaller secondary bracket accommodates smaller sized nets.
A second point of novelty lies in the ease with which the safety net system may be deployed to prevent, and removed to permit, access to these various danger zones.
A second embodiment of mounting bracket, rather than being secured to the sometimes flimsy, flexible overhead door rail, is more robust and is anchored directly to the wall of the building. This reduces the undesired give in the bracket system and, hence, in the safety net system.
Yet another feature of the present invention includes a mounting stanchion which includes a stationary base and an upper post which is height adjustable thereon and, by virtue of its telescoping design, can have the upper length readily removed to permit wide cargos to pass over the base for presentation to the loading dock or reception therefrom.
The safety net system of the present invention for limiting pedestrian and vehicular traffic to a dangerous area, said safety net system comprises: a) a first fixed support positioned adjacent a first side of the dangerous area, the first fixed support having a first group of connectors attached thereto; b) a second fixed support positioned adjacent a second side of the dangerous area, the second fixed support having a second group of connectors attached thereto; c) a removable mesh net extendable between the first fixed support and the second fixed support, the removable mesh net having a first series of clips engagable with the first group of connectors and a second series of clips engagable with the second group of connectors to limit access to the dangerous area and prevent unwary pedestrians and vehicle drivers from possibly being injured.
The removable mesh net comprises orthogonal woven horizontal and vertical strap members and the first group of clips are each secured to one of a first series of strap extensions protruding laterally from a first edge of the removable mesh net and the second group of clips are each secured to one of a second series of strap extensions protruding laterally from a second opposite edge of the removable mesh net. Preferably, in one embodiment, a length of each of the first and second series of strap extensions is adjustable. Each of the first group of connectors comprises a first bracket having a first planar portion and a second planar portion forming an angle α with the first planar portion. In one embodiment, the first planar portion includes a plurality of attachment openings for securing the first bracket to the first fixed support. In an alternate embodiment, each of the first group of connectors further comprises a third planar portion positioned at an opposite end of the first planar portion from the second planar portion, the third planar portion extending orthogonally from the first planar portion. This second embodiment further comprising a stabilization bar welded at each end to said first planar portion and said third planar portion. A plurality of attachment openings are formed in the third planar portion for securing the first bracket to the fixed support.
In one embodiment, each clip of the first group of clips comprises a first planar member, a second orthogonal arm member, and a third angulated member wherein the third angulated member forms an angle α with the second orthogonal arm member, whereby when one of the first group of clips is engaged with one of the first group of connectors, the first planar member of the clip lies in an orthogonal orientation relative to the first planar portion of the connector. Each of the first group of connectors further comprises a pair of ears protruding outwardly from the second orthogonal member, the pair of ears serving to stabilize the clip when the clip is engaged with the connector. Each of the first and second fixed supports comprise an adjustable stanchion including a first base member with an upwardly extending stump portion and a removable upper post which telescopes over the stump portion.
Various other features, advantages, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following detailed description.